1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pillows. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bipartite bed pillow assembly having mutipositional uses for aiding sleep.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sleeping habits, good and bad, are developed as children. When we are younger, however, our bodies are more recuperative, and do not feel the effects of poor or improper sleeping positions. As we age, our bodies are more susceptible to these effects. For this reason, optimal sleeping positions have been researched. Many people are comfortable lying on their backs, but find that in this position their heads roll, uncomfortably, from side to side often leading to cramped necks in the morning. Others would benefit from sound deadening effects in this position.
A great many people enjoy sleeping on their stomachs, in a prone position. The obvious drawback is that either one's nose is buried in a pillow, or head is turned uncomfortably to one side in order to breathe freely. Once again this leads to neck strains and pains in the morning. This also leads to discomfort during the night which, although the sleeper may be unaware, disturbs sleep. A prone sleeping position allows for alignment of the head, neck, and spine when the head is not turned to one side. Sleeping in such a position is impossible on standard and many therapeutic pillows. A pillow is therefore needed that will allow the sleeper to place his or her head in alignment with the neck and spine while leaving an air passage open to the nose for proper breathing.
Since few people sleep in the same position every day, it is beneficial to have a pillow that may adjust to several different sleeping styles, including the face down prone position. Another advantage sought is aesthetic appeal. Typical therapeutic pillows on the market today are not worthy of being placed atop a modern bed. Funny shapes and awkward materials make most of these pillows unsightly accompaniments in an otherwise pleasant sleeping area.
Pillows and headrests for aiding sleep or rest have been the subject of earlier patents. Some examples of these include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 176,758, which issued to Edmonson on Jan. 31, 1956, disclosing a headrest made of two cushions connected by a sheet of fabric having essentially the same vertical dimension of the cushions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,480, which issued to Mueller on Oct. 9, 1956, discloses an all purpose orthopedic pillow. The inventions includes two cushions separated by a sheet of fabric, having the same width dimension as the cushions.
Another pillow of this type, having a sheet equivalent in length to the cushions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,673, which issued to Kifferstein on Jun. 23, 1981. That patent discloses a disposable adjustable headrest and pillow. Cushions may be added or removed to either side of the pillow depending upon need.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,595, which issued to Tobias on Dec. 4, 1951, discloses an articulated pillow and case. The pillow has a large upper horizontal section, and a lower horizontal section. The pillow further provides an articulating portion that may be rotated ninety degrees to support a shoulder raising the sleeper slightly to one side. A pillow case designed for the pillow is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,278, which issued to Jenson on Aug. 16, 1977, discloses a drowsing chair pillow designed to hang over the back of a chair, positioning raised cushions on either side of the head to prevent the head from rocking from side to side.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,458, which issued to Fiore on Nov. 5, 1985, discloses a cervical support pillow. The pillow has a generally semicircular cutout portion extending from the top edge to a central portion of the pillow. The pillow is designed to support the neck and head while resting or sleeping in a variety of positions, including a prone position with the face pointing partially downward.
British patent document no. 2527, dated May 18, 1911, discloses a pillow having two horizontal sections connected by a horizontal recessed area travelling the length of the pillow.
Other pillow designs have been the subject of earlier patents, but are less related to the present invention. Among these are U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,920 (angular sleeper's pillow and pillowcase) which issued to White on Nov. 1, 1988; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,915 (pillow) which issued to Pfeffer et al. on Nov. 21, 1949.
Despite these previous efforts, there is still a need for a bed pillow that accommodates all sleeping positions, including a face down prone position, while being aesthetically pleasing enough to keep on the bed when not in use.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a sectioned pillow solving the aforementioned problems is desired.